


Семнадцатилетний

by Furimmer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: Неджи семнадцать. Хината взрослеет.





	Семнадцатилетний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seventeen-Years-Old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548524) by [Sintari (OriginalSintari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalSintari/pseuds/Sintari). 



Ему три года, и пока все говорят о том, что его глаза особенные, он не может отвести взгляд от своей кузины Хинаты, которая раскрывает и закрывает свою маленькую липкую ладошку в противоположном конце комнаты. Когда она подходит, он — не зная лучшего варианта — протягивает свою руку, чтобы взять её.  
Ей два года, и она прячет лицо в мамином кимоно.

.

Ему четыре года, и его лоб болит. А затем болит всё.  
Ей три года, и она наблюдает за тем, как отец становится на колени перед её кузеном Неджи и вкладывает в его маленькие руки хитай-ате, который когда-то покрывал проклятую печать её дяди Хизаши.

.

Ему тринадцать, и наконец он покажет им всем.  
Ей двенадцать, и даже когда он, рыча, стискивает зубы, заканчивая их сражение, она видит лишь четырёхлетнего мальчика, который не отводил взгляда своих серьёзных глаз от могильщиков до тех пор, пока они не сложили свои лопаты на плечи и не ушли.

.

Ему четырнадцать, и он больше не злится на неё.  
Ей тринадцать, и она не прячет больше лицо даже, когда их глаза встречаются.

.

Ему четырнадцать, и когда стрела пронзает его плечо, он, упав на землю, позволяет себе думать о ней. Позже, когда он очнулся в госпитале, проклятье Кидомару звенит в его ушах.  
Ей тринадцать, и для неё Наруто Узумаки сияет ярче солнца. Она сжимает кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в ладони, оставляя на коже следы полумесяцев, и клянётся, что будет любить его вечно.

.

Ему пятнадцать, и он так крепко сжимает упаковку булочек с корицей — её любимых — что давит одну из них, но кто он такой, чтобы дарить такой, как она, несовершенную вещь? Они накормят ими птиц, которые сидят вдоль моста на реке Накано.  
Ей четырнадцать, и она по секрету показывает своему кузену, который не подарил ей ничего, дешёвый серебряный браслет, купленный Наруто на её день рождения. Он не демонстрирует никаких эмоций, но его всегда было так сложно понять.

.

Ему шестнадцать, и он хочет сказать ей.  
Ей пятнадцать, и она останавливает его, прижав палец к его губам. В конце концов, может быть, его не так и сложно было понять.

.

Ему семнадцать, и она всё, что он когда-либо хотел. Он получает удар в спину, чтобы посмотреть на неё в последний раз перед смертью.  
Ей шестнадцать, и она настоящий сторонник. Только годы спустя она поймёт цену всего этого.

.

Ему семнадцать, и белые лилии украшают его могилу.  
Ей девятнадцать, и она уже на три года старше собственной матери в день её свадьбы. Но Хината говорит себе, что её мать вышла замуж из чувства долга, а Хината вышла замуж по любви.

.

Ему семнадцать.  
Ей двадцать семь лет, и она может по пальцам одной руки сосчитать сколько ночей Хокаге провёл дома за последний месяц.

.

Ему семнадцать.  
Сегодня ей тридцать, и она шутит Сакуре, что чувствует себя на все сто. Вместо того, чтобы рассмеяться, Сакура сжимает её руку, и Хината понимает, что, возможно, это и не было шуткой.

.

Ему семнадцать.  
Ей тридцать девять, и она перестаёт закрашивать седые пряди в волосах. Оба её ребёнка теперь джонины, и вся краска в стране не могла быть лишь её.

.

Ему семнадцать.  
Ей пятьдесят, и ей не нужно смотреть медицинскую карту Ханаби, чтобы узнать, что у неё рак, и времени осталось немного.

.

Ему семнадцать.  
Ей пятьдесят один, и только теперь она понимает, что ты теряешь, когда все, кого ты знал с самого детства, умерли.

.

Ему семнадцать.  
Ей семьдесят четыре года, и она вдова. Она думает о том, как иногда ты платишь за выбор, сделанный тобой в пятнадцать лет, всю оставшуюся чёртову жизнь.

.

Ему семнадцать.  
Ей девяносто один год, и её дети, внуки, правнуки окружили её кровать. И если она не счастлива, то хотя бы довольна.

.

Ему семнадцать уже много-много лет. И когда она появляется на вершине холма, как тогда, когда ему было три, а ей два года, он протягивает руку, чтобы взять то, что желает.  
Ей шестнадцать, и на этот раз она не колеблется.


End file.
